Ravenfeather's Gift
Prologue~ StarClan Moonlight glittered in the pool in the middle of the clearing. A blue-gray she-cat looked down at the pool. A young dark tortoiseshell tom at her side. "Do you think they are ready, Bluestar?" questioned the tom. His orange eyes glowed with sadness as he stared ahead. In his mind he watched a slender white she-cat sleeping in her den, paws twitching as if in a bad dream. The she-cat sighed but responded. "Yes, Ripplepaw. Goldenflower and Ravenfeather are ready. They both show promise." answered Bluestar uneasily. She wasn't sure Goldenflower had chosen the right mate from the start. It wasn't easy for her to say they were ready for kits. Ripplepaw nodded. He agreed to the she-cat's answer. The young tom looked down at the pool as well. The image of a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat and black pelted tom appeared. Ripplepaw stiffened. A dark brown tabby tom raced through his mind. "Hawkstar." he whispered. Ripplepaw looked at Bluestar. His eyes filled with worry and his ear tips swiveled with distress. "He was an evil cat, Bluestar, and he is after a cat to rule the forest for him." Bluestar gasped in disbelief. Her star-covered pelt bristled. "Where do you think he will get this cat from?" muttered Bluestar. "ThunderClan." meowed Ripplepaw. "He is gaining his revenge on the tom-cat that took his last life. He will visit the dreams of one of..." Ripplepaw gulped. "Goldenflower's kits." Chapter 1~ Ravenfeather It was leaf-bare. Ravenfeather was stalking a sparrow. His prey was oblivious to danger. Ravenfeather was surprised that he could find any prey at all. The black tom lifted a paw and killed the scrawny animal in a heart-beat. He grabbed the sparrow with his jaws and padded back to Bluefrost whom was leading the hunting patrol. She looked at Ravenfeather as soon as she saw him. Her blue eyes filled with pity. "Is that all?" she asked, with worry in her tone. Ravenfeather sighed. "Yes, Bluefrost." "The queens need more prey if they want more milk for their kits." murmured the blue-grey she-cat. "Let's gather the rest of the patrol and go back to camp." Ravenfeather entered the camp with the patrol of Bluefrost, Darkfur and Heatherleaf. The black tom's golden eyes searched the clearing for his mate, Goldenflower. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat was sitting at the entrance of the warriors' den, licking herself. She stopped and looked up. Her green eyes locked with his. Goldenflower galloped to Ravenfeather, showering him with licks when she got there. Goldenflower then looked at the scrawny sparrow clenched in Ravenfeather's jaws. "That's it?" she whispered. Sadness glowed in her green eyes. Ravenfeather sadly nodded. "At least we found something." he explained. Goldenflower grinned. "New-leaf will arrive soon." Ravenfeather wished more than anything that would happen. The queens need fresh-kill, he thought. And we have too many queens. We will starve soon. The thought scared him. Goldenflower licked his shoulder affectionately and left. Ravenfeather noticed her swollen belly for the second time. It was leaf-bare, so that was very unusual among the Clans, except RiverClan. She had been sneaking food from the fresh-kill pile! Ravenfeather felt hot with fury. How could Goldenflower care only for herself and sneak prey for her only? It was leaf-bare, for StarClan's sake! Ravenfeather shook himself, trying to forget the anger he felt right now. The tom trotted to the fresh-kill pile and set down his catch. He glanced at the nursery and witnessed the kits play-fighting while the queens slept near the entrance. Ravenfeather thought of Goldenflower being in the nursery. His kits would be playing with him when he didn't have duties to fulfill. It would be a wonderful family, he thought. The black tom thought about being at Goldenflower's side if she were bearing his kits. He would comfort her every heartbeat of the way. Ravenfeather snapped out of his thoughts. How could Goldenflower have kits now? It was to cold to have kits. Ravenfeather padded to the warriors' den and saw Goldenflower murmur something to Nightfern, Goldenflower's best friend. Goldenflower kept on staring at Ravenfeather. Nightfern's blue gaze was filled with happiness, but also worry. Worry that he had seen in cats that were starving when he had been a loner. She was clearly distressed they would starve- but why? Too many kits and queens? He caught some of what she was saying. "You just met, Goldenflower. Please." Her voice was gentle but firm. Goldenflower hung her head, but looked up, defiance glowing in her light green eyes. Goldenflower's eyes glinted with joy but nervousness. She got up and started to walk to Ravenfeather. Was it something important? When Goldenflower reached her mate, she was purring loudly. "Ravenfeather, you love kits, don't you?" she asked hopefully. Ravenfeather nodded. He would play with the kits in the nursery every day because he enjoyed it. Especially Pantherkit. "Well, Ravenfeather, I suppose you will love the news I am about to give you." she whispered. "But, let's go somewhere else." Goldenflower flicked her tail behind the nursery and stalked slowly to it. Her belly swung lightly, and she walked slowly, groaning softly. "Ravenfeather, I'm expecting your kits." Ravenfeather stared at her. His paws jumped with joy. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Imagine, him having kits! Well, he wasn't giving birth to them, but he, a father! "Goldenflower, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I will love you and those kits like never before!" he yowled. "Good, I'll talk to Hollystar about announcing it to the Clan." she purred. Ravenfeather rubbed his cheek against hers. He pressed his nose to her ear. "I love you." he purred. "Me too." This was truly a gift from StarClan. Chapter 2~ Ravenfeather It had been a single dawn since Goldenflower told Ravenfeather she was expecting kits. Ravenfeather was pleased. He would visit his mate everyday now. Goldenflower had moved into the nursery with the other queens Willowfern, Featherfoot, Amberheart, Creamsplash, and Spottedstripe. "We will be proud of our kits." Goldenflower had said. Now, Ravenfeather was on the dawn patrol with Cinderfur, Reedtail, and Dawnfrost. Cinderfur stopped near the ShadowClan border. She looked down at a speck of blood that was on their territory. "Squirrel blood." she muttered grimly. Reedtail clearly looked distressed. "Those fox-hearts have been stealing prey!" he snarled. "Let's go back and report it to Hollystar." suggested Ravenfeather. Dawnfrost nodded. The patrol headed back to camp. Cinderfur headed straight to Hollystar's den, and disappeared through the hanging moss. Ravenfeather padded to the fresh-kill pile, which was pitifully small, and picked out a thrush. He grabbed the thin piece of prey and took it straight to Goldenflower. The tortoiseshell was sleeping in a patch of sun. Her round belly rose and dropped as she slept. Ravenfeather lay down beside her and licked her flank. Goldenflower opened her light green eyes. "Here." Ravenfeather pushed the thrush towards her. "Thank you." Goldenflower gobbled it down after a few heart-beats. She lay her head back down to sleep. At the same moment, Featherfoot, Goldenflower's sister, walked towards her and sat down next to her sister as well. Featherfoot's son, Pantherkit, came running behind his mother. The black tom kit shook Goldenflower slightly. "When are the kits coming, Goldenflower?" he asked courageously. "Shh. Let Goldenflower sleep." hissed Featherfoot. Pantherkit took a step back and ran to his denmates. "How is she?" asked Featherfoot as she watched Pantherkit play-fight with Duskkit. "Well enough. She needs rest, that's all." he commented. Featherfoot stared at him. It was amazing how the two sisters looked so alike as she raised an eye. (like an eyebrow) "Well, I'm no medicine cat either," he muttered, looking down at his black paws. Ravenfeather sighed. "I just don't know what we're going to do this leaf-bare. There are so many cats to feed." Ravenfeather looked at his mate, sleeping soundly. "StarClan will pull us through." reassured Featherfoot. "I hope so." Ravenfeather licked his mate for the final time and left her to sleep. His paws took him to the warriors' den.'' I better rest'', he thought. Before he entered the den, Ravenfeather looked back. Goldenflower was awake now. She was sharing tongues with Featherfoot. StarClan will pull us through. Featherfoot's words echoed in his mind. Let that be true. He silently prayed to StarClan everything would be alright, and that his kits wouldn't be born in a cold, harsh leaf-bare like this. For the sake of his kits. Chapter 3~ Ravenfeather Ravenfeather sat at the entrance to the camp. He was on guard tonight. The lithe black tom stared into the forest. He tasted the air but didn't smell anything. Ravenfeather pricked his ears when he heard a twig snap. He stood up and tasted the air. A sweet scent filled the roof of his mouth, and a voice whispered in his ears. One will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace. Your kits are in danger, Ravenfeather Ravenfeather's golden eyes widened. He shook his broad head. What was that? Ravenfeather sat back down to resume his duty. Dawn broke the sky. Ravenfeather let out a yawn, and stalked back into camp and entered the warriors' den. Sleep won't do any harm, ''he thought. Swallowflight, Reedtail, Heatherleaf, and Cloudclaw were still sound asleep. Stormfall was in the clearing, yowling the patrols. Ravenfeather laid on his moss bed. The one next to his, Goldenflower's, was still filled with her scent. The tomcat smiled and laid his head on his paws and went to sleep. When Ravenfeather opened his eyes, he wasn't in the warriors' den anymore. Instead, he was at Foutrees. The shadows of the four great oaks filled the clearing. The scent he had detected on guard filled his mouth once more. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out from behind an oak. "Hello, Ravenfeather, I'm Spottedleaf." the she-cat mewed. Chapter 4~ Ravenfeather "Why are you here?" he growled. Spottedleaf answered. "I am here to give you a message about your kits." The word "kit" calmed Ravenfeather down. "They are in danger." "How are they in danger? Who?" Ravenfeather's mew was filled with worry. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his kits. "Hundreds of moons ago, after the glorious realm of Firestar, there was a ShadowClan leader named Hawkstar. He was a great, strong leader, but ambition to lead the other Clans brought him his downfall. He attacked ThunderClan. A ancestor of Goldenflower's, Lightningblaze, killed him to stop him from ruling the whole forest. He will once again rise and be reborn in one of your kits." Ravenfeather stiffened with panic. ''No! Not my kits! ''he wanted to yowl out his thoughts to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf cleared her throat. "I have a prophecy chosen by StarClan to share with you. ''One will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace." "No!" he screamed. Not his kits! Ravenfeather was filled with fury. He stared into the pale amber eyes of the she-cat, filled with sorrow and grief. "It cannot be helped." she whispered. "It is the way things go." Ravenfeather wanted to lunge at her. How dare she! When Ravenfeather opened his mouth to speak, he was disturbed by a furious growl. Ravenfeather opened his eyes once more. He was in the warriors' den now. Stormfall was glaring at him, with anger in his eyes. "You were mewing in your sleep." he growled through clenched teeth. The sturdy gray tom, the deputy, has been filled with anger since his former apprentice died, Ravenfeather had been told. He didn't know what his apprentice's name was. "Sorry, Stormfall, bad dream." "Well get up! I want you to lead the border patrol. It's about time you take charge of things." Stormfall stalked of to the entrance of the warriors' den. The deputy turned around. "Oh yeah, Hollystar wants you to go to the gathering with her tonight." With that, Stormfall left the den, leaving Ravenfeather alone in the comfortable den. Chapter 5~ Mistpaw Mistpaw was sunning herself at the foot of the entrance to the apprentices' den. She glanced over her shoulder to the nursery. Her mentor, Goldenflower, was sharing tongues with her mate, Ravenfeather. Mistpaw had been assigned to Nightfern while Goldenflower was in the nursery. Her mentor's best friend was a kind, smart silver tabby. Nightfern was at the fresh-kill pile, picking out a puny mouse. Mistpaw hauled herself up, and walked over to the nursery. Goldenflower was speaking to her mate. Mistpaw caught a few words. "Oh darling, I wish you could have taken Mistpaw for me. Nightfern seems lost." It was true. The dark-footed tabby had gone around looking sad. No one knew why- Oakblaze was an exception. Mistpaw would have liked Ravenfeather to be her temporary mentor. The black tom-cat was kind and good-natured. Ravenfeather stood up and galloped to the gorse tunnel. Mistpaw sighed and went on towards her mentor. "Hello, Mistpaw." Goldenflower greeted her apprentice. "How are you? Do you need new bedding?" Mistpaw wanted Goldenlower to get as comfy a she can. This was the first time Goldenflower would have kits. "Oh, thank you. I would like some moss." Mistpaw nodded and stalked over to where Nightfern was sharing the mouse with her mate, Oakblaze. "Nightfern, can I go collect some moss for Goldenflower?" "Sure, Mistpaw. But take a warrior with you." Mistpaw bounded off to were Ravenfeather was. "Would you like to accompany me on collecting moss?" Ravenfeather jumped, as if he were startled, but then nodded. "Sure." Mistpaw and Ravenfather were both ripping moss from a under a tree. The black tom already had a huge pile of moss. Mistpaw only had a couple strings. The black and white apprentice was ashamed of herself. She dug hard, and a huge ball of moss surfaced, fresh and dry. "I think that's enough." announced the black warrior. His golden eyes were filled with pride. Warrior and apprentice padded off towards camp. Chapter 6~ Ravenfeather Ravenfeather padded to the entrance of camp. Mistpaw was with him. The black and white apprentice invited the black-and-white warrior to collect moss for Goldenflower, his mate. As soon as the two felines entered camp, they rushed over to the nursery. There, Goldenflower lay in a patch of sun, sleeping. Ravenfeather prodded her softly. "Goldenflower, wake up." When the tortoiseshell queen opened her light green eyes, they signified her beauty. "Hello." The she-cat struggled to stand up, her swollen belly swinging strongly. "Careful!" Ravenfeather almost yowled out the words. Ever since Goldenflower moved into the nursery, he had been extra careful when with her. He didn't want to harm the kits she carried. Goldenflower looked at her mate. Her eyes filled with sympathy. "Don't be such a fur-ball! Calm down, it's not like I'm going to die!" she teased. Ravenfeather let out a ''mrrow ''of amusement. "Come on," Mistpaw suggested. "We have to clean out the nests." Ravenfeather was about to go inside the bramble nursery, when Mistpaw rushed in. Many heart-beats later, she reappeared with a couple of old bedding. "There." she exclaimed. Ravenfeather helped Goldenflower walk inside the nursery. Goldenflower whimpered as they walked. ''Please let the kits be OK, ''he thought. His golden eyes watching the tortoiseshell's every move. Goldenflower lay down on her nest, it looked soft and comfortable. Ravenfeather lay down next to her. "I knew you wouldn't leave." mewed the queen. "Why would I? You're the most beautiful she-cat in the forest. Well, with Nightfern and Strikeleaf, too." Goldenflower purred and licked the tomcat's flank. "Very funny. I love you." "Me too." Category:Fanfiction Category:Ottersplash's Stories